


50 Shades of Cheese

by bilybop



Category: Jaclyncake
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gay, High School, Homo, Lesbian, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilybop/pseuds/bilybop
Summary: Cheesecake was a normal high school girl with a normal life. But what happens when she falls for two women, one of them being her teacher!
Relationships: Jaclyn/Cheesecake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Strange Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to my beautiful friends on the Killing Ever discord server, I hope you enjoy! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School is hard.

Cheesecake's day started like any other. She woke up, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and ate a bowl of honey nut cheerios with a side of peanut butter. As she waited for her ride, Icy, she began to quickly look over her notes one last time for the upcoming exam. It was her senior year and she could _not_ fuck this up. Then a text came in.

**Icy: GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE**

**Cheesecake: Hold on! I'll be right out!**

She ran outside to his car in haste. "Fucking hell Cheese, we're gonna be late!" , he said as she jumped into his car.

Out of breath she said, "Sorry, I had to look over my notes before the exam!"

"You'll do fine dumb ass, you've got this in the bag." , he protested while starting to drive to school.

Icy waved Cheese off as they went their separate ways to their classes. Cheese was in a full sprint on the way to English class with her favorite teacher, Miss Foreman.On the way to class she ran right into the weird furry girl named Illey. She was wearing fluffy cat ears and a matching cat tail.

"Sorry!" , said Cheese , "I didn't see you coming!"

Illey replied with a high-pitched "meow!" , and ran off in the other direction.

Cheese just shrugged it off and continued on her path to Miss Foreman's class.

She walked into the class a whole 8 minutes late, sneaking to the back hoping nobody noticed. Everyone noticed. Her seat was right next to the hot Australian exchange student, Lily.

Miss Foreman cleared her throat, staring daggers right at Cheese. She continued to explain the book report she assigned to the class. It was the book "50 Shades of Gray", which Cheese thought was quite inappropriate for school, but oh well.

Cheese had been staring at the teacher the whole time, not understanding a word she said. Miss Foreman was gorgeous. She had captivating green blue gray eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Cheese, can you please read the next line?" , said Miss Foreman, snapping Cheesecake out of her trance.

"S-sorry, I was jus-" , Cheese said nervously , "...what page are we on?" Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Lily. A blush started forming on her cheeks. Lily was so hot and mysterious, she had never seen anyone like her before. "It's page 27, we're near the bottom." , Lily said. "Th-thank you." , She replied with a stutter.

Miss Foreman had a disappointed look on her face as she said , "Miss Cake, I would like to see you after class." Cheese could feel the room caving in on her, she was in deep shit.

After class Cheese reluctantly stayed behind, filled with dread. What would her punishment be? Is she going to get expelled? No, that would be too harsh. Miss Foreman gestured for her to come up to her desk. Cheese had her head down as she made her way over. Standing in front of her desk she got chills, because all of Jaclyn's attention was on her. Cheese knew her teacher's real name because, well, doesn't everyone?

Jaclyn cleared her throat , "What is up with you lately, you haven't been paying attention in my class?" A sad look spread across her face, she had let down her favorite teacher, how can she make it up to her? "I'm sorry I've just been really distracted lately, things at home have been...stressful." It wasn't a lie but that's not why Cheese had been distracted the whole class. Her mother, Jimbo, threatened to kick her out of the house because of her love for horses.

"I'm going to have to give you detention. I don't see any other way." , she said with a sigh. "I'll see you in my classroom after school, you may leave now." Cheese replied with a shy, "Okay."

It was lunch time now and Cheese was sitting with her best friend, Icy. She wanted to tell him what happened but she didn't want him to judge her. Though her defeated expression was written all over her face, Icy will know something is wrong. 

Icy furrowed his brows , "What the fuck is up with you?" Cheese was reluctant but answered anyway , "I got detention..." Icy slammed his fist on the table and said , "What did you do now?!" She winced from the sound of Icy's fist. "I was 8 minutes late for Miss Foreman's class, and she said I haven't been paying much attention lately." 

With a bit of pity in his voice he said , "Keep your dick in your pants, whore." He looked very amused and Cheese forced out a small chuckle. "Cmon it was only a joke." Icy really did know her best. He knew when she was genuinely happy and when she was sad. "I-I know..." She has been nervous all day and not just because she had a big exam next period. "Let's get studying!" , his voice was loud and annoying. 

Cheese took her midterm exam to the best of her abilities. She was very confident in her answers. The rest of the day went by slowly. She was now making her way back to Jaclyn's classroom, terrified as to what was going to happen. 

Cheese reluctantly knocked on Jaclyn's door three times. She heard movement from inside and then there she was, opening the door for Cheese, in all her glory. "Come on in." , she said. It was strange, nobody else was in the classroom. Was she the only person who got detention today? That can't be. "W-where is everyone else?" , she mumbled. "Oh, this isn't an official detention, I'm here to tutor you." Cheese was in shock, Jaclyn was giving _her_ special attention? Cheese sat down in the chair right in front of Jaclyn's desk.

"Great, now open to page 27 of "50 Shades of Gray"." This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I tried my best.


	2. Oh No I Think I Have a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesecake has a crush, but on who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all xx

Cheesecake had read a whole chapter in front of Jaclyn, she's surprised she didn't break down. Jaclyn had given her _all_ of her attention the whole time. Cheese was definitely blushing, especially when it got to a certain part. She didn't understand why being alone in a room with Jaclyn got her so flustered, it was just her teacher. Maybe she had a small crush on her- no that'd be entirely too inappropriate...unless. She just pushed the thoughts far far down and hoped they wouldn't come back. 

Jaclyn looked up at the clock , "Alright you're free to go, but I will be keeping you here after school every other day." Cheese nodded quickly , "Understood Miss Foreman."

The teacher paused for a moment, staring right at Cheese. Then she shook her head and looked away. "Bye." , she said , "See you tomorrow." Cheese replied with a quiet , "Bye." and walked out with a fast pace. 

Later on while Cheese was doing homework she got a text from Icy.

**Icy: Yo there's gonna be this crazy party tonight, are you coming fucktard??**

**Cheesecake: Idk...**

**Icy: cmooooon bitch it'll be fun**

**Cheesecake: Finee I guess, what time?**

**Icy: 8:00 be there or be square.**

Cheese started rushing around looking for the perfect outfit. She settled with a black cropped tank top with black overalls, matched with some black docs.

They arrived at the party fashionably late, Cheese was lowkey feelin' herself. Icy said , "Let's go get some pussy!" She punched him in the shoulder a little too hard, but he deserved it. As she looked around the room she spotted the alcohol and made her way over to it. There were so many options, but she went for the classic Vodka. Cheese downed 3 shots with ease, she was now ready to party. Looking over at Icy she noticed he was talking to a girl so she decided not to bother him. There were so many familiar faces around. Garger and Ivy, everyone's favorite couple, were dancing up on each other like nobody else was in the room. Illey was in the corner playing with a random string. Cheese decided not to keep looking. Then, she spotted Lily. She was wearing a white lacy bralette paired with some high waisted jeans, and a baby blue short-sleeved button-up shirt. Cheese plucked up the courage to walk over to where she was sitting.

"Hey Lily." , she tried to say smoothly. Lily looked her up and down and replied with a sexy , "Hey there hot stuff." Cheese immediately felt a blush creep up her cheeks. 

"How's it going?" , said Cheese. Lily shrugged , "These hoes are sooo boring, wanna dance?" Feeling brave, Cheese nodded and went over to the herd of smelly teenagers.

Lily grabbed her by the hand and twirled her, then she put her hands on her waist. Cheese put her hands on Lily's shoulders and they began swaying to the shitty music. 

After a while Lily went back over to her friends, which left Cheese alone. Not knowing what to do she went over to the bar and slammed 3 more shots. By now she was really drunk and she could barely walk straight. Cheese bumped right into a girl who she thinks was called, Choccycake. What a beautiful name. 

Cheese slurred , "H-hey there beautiful." , and winked. Choccycake had a sly grin on her face and said , "Wanna go upstairs?" Cheese agreed and followed her up to a random bedroom. It was a fine night.

The sound of Cheese's alarm blaring in her ear woke her up. She had an awful hangover so she went to the bathroom and took four Advil. It was a Saturday and she had nothing to do, so she texted her best friend Icy. 

**Cheesecake: What are you up to hoe.**

**Icy: Nm, wanna go to the park?**

**Cheesecake: Sure bitch ass.**

Arriving at the park, Cheese immediately ran over to the swings. Icy facepalmed, but followed her anyway. Cheese was swinging dangerously high and it was making Icy nervous. She had the brilliant idea of jumping off right when the swing was at its highest and landed right on her ass. 

Cheese winced in pain , "FUCK I THINK I BROKE MY ASS!" Icy ran over to her, disappointment written on his face , "You dumb fucking stupid ass bitch, I'll drive you to the hospital." 

Doctor Caitlin walked into Cheese's hospital room with a clipboard and said , "It looks like you've fractured your tailbone." Cheese facepalmed so loud that you could hear it on the 50th floor. "I'll give you this donut pillow, you'll have to use it anytime you want to sit down." Cheese felt extremely stupid now. How the hell was she going to walk into school carrying an ass pillow everywhere she goes. 

"I think you lost some brain cells along with that fall, luv." , Icy said with an evil smile. Cheese smacked him upside the head , "You're an ass." 

There she was, sitting on top of a donut-shaped pillow in her first period English class on a Monday. The only good thing about it was that she sat higher up now, and she could get a better look at Jaclyn's face. Her hair was down like always, and she had a cute little blouse on. Every time Cheese was in her class, she got butterflies. Was it wrong of her to sexualize her teacher, probably, but Cheese was 18 so it didn't matter, right? A little piece of her hoped Jaclyn felt the same. "It's only a crush, it'll pass." , she thought. The bell woke her from her thoughts and she got up with a shock of pain to her ass. 

On the way to her Science class she went to her locker to get some textbooks she needed. She paused as she saw Garger and Ivy making out right on her locker, _again_. 

"Hey, could you please move? I need to get my stuff." There was no reply, so she had to peel them from her locked like a barnacle. Garger made an angry face and said , "Ass." , then walked away hand in hand with Ivy. Cheese wished she could be in a relationship like that. Maybe one day. Then she grabbed her books and made her way to Science class. She liked Science class because Icy was there and he made it bearable. 

Cheese was walking to class and suddenly, her books were smacked right out of her hands. It was the high school bully, Goose, she was incredibly muscular. She was the captain of the tennis team, and was a damn chick magnet.

Cheesecake yelped , "What the fuck?" Goose just shoved her and walked away, laughing. 

As the final bell rang, she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. She was going to spend yet another hour alone with Jaclyn. 

Cheese walked into the classroom, but Jaclyn was nowhere to be found. She looked around the classroom when she spotted Jaclyn's purse. On the purse was a little gay flag pin. No way, her teacher was gay? She walked over to the purse and picked it up. Then something started buzzing inside it. Hesitantly, she opened the purse and found Jaclyn's phone. She picked it up and the caller ID read, "Bily Bop". "Who could that be?" , she thought. The door creaked and Cheese dropped the phone, terrified. She'd been caught, shit. 

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?" , said Jaclyn. "S-s-sorry, i-it was ringing." , she stuttered. Cheese ran over to her assigned desk and sat down with her head on the desk. 

"I'm going to have to contact your parents." , Jaclyn said sternly. "No! Please! I'm already on bad terms with my mom. What can I do?" , Cheese was on the brink of tears. 

"Fine, but I'm going to have to keep you here after school every day, as punishment." , she said. "Okay, but p-please don't tell my mom." , she said between sniffles. 

"Alright, let's keep reading." 


	3. Gym Class Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Cheese was looking at every small detail on Jaclyn’s face, as she read. The words on the page slipped her mind as she kept obviously staring at her English teacher. Every time Jaclyn licked her finger to turn the page it made Cheese feel  _ hot _ . This was no ordinary crush and it was not going to go away any time soon. Her loving gaze was fixed upon Jaclyn and her long, nimble fingers. This was so wrong, but it felt  _ so _ right. While admiring Jaclyn, Cheese cut her fore-finger upon the slender page.

“Fuck!”, she yelped. Jaclyn looks up at her with concern, “Are you okay Miss Cake?”

“Yeah, I just got a paper cut. I think I might need a band-aid.” 

Jaclyn was already halfway to the cupboard to retrieve the first aid kit. She places it on the table and gestures for Cheese to put out her injured finger. Cheese looks down at her teacher’s hand, wishing she could hold it. As Jaclyn wrapped the small band-aid snugly around her finger, Cheese felt her pulse. Her hand lingered on Cheese’s for a little too long. They both stare directly into each other’s eyes for a moment, until Cheese’s phone buzzes. Quickly, both of them pull away, leaving them both feeling very awkward. Cheese checks her phone.

**Icy: WHAT’S UP DICKWAD**

**Cheesecake: I’m in detention, cunt.**

**Icy: I can’t pick u up cause I have badminton practice w the boyz.**

“Well shit, now I don’t have a ride home…”, Cheese exclaims. Jaclyn says with an annoyed tone, “Okay, I’ll drive you home but will you  _ please _ watch your mouth!” All Cheese does is nod and they are on the way to Jaclyn’s car. 

Walking up to the car, Cheese is in awe. Her teacher had a neon green Honda Civic. Both of them hop in, and Jaclyn starts the car. During the ride home, it was deathly quiet, all Cheese did was look out the window. In the span of about 30 minutes, Jaclyn pulled into her student’s driveway. How the fuck did Jaclyn know where she lived? Oh well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s the next day and Cheese is getting changed for P.E.. The sound of muffled chatting and lockers opening and closing filled the air. Suddenly she hears a loud thump coming from one of the bathroom stalls. She looks underneath the stall, to find two pairs of legs that definitely belonged to Garger and Ivy. They can’t seem to get enough of each other. A piercing squeal penetrates the atmosphere. She looks over to find Illey squeezed into the locker with her cat damn ears on. She sat there like a gremlin as usual. 

  
  


Cheese overhears a familiar voice to her right. She sees Goose venting to Marley, the local femme pillow princess, “Okay dude, I swear like 2 weeks ago I could bench 175 and now I can only do 150!!” She seemed enraged, but Marley just sat patiently on the bench filing her polished nails. Goose screams, “FUCK!” and hurls a random backpack at the lockers. Still, Marley sits there unfazed. 

As Cheese walks into the musty gym class, she sees  _ her _ . Lily is standing in a group of friends wearing the shortest short shorts Cheese had  _ ever _ seen. She could see the perfect outline of Lily’s ass. Was Lily staring at her too? No way. “She is the  _ hottest  _ girl in school, and she’s paying attention to me?”, Cheese thought. 

Coach Lexa’s whistle blared throughout the gym, snapping Cheese out of her fantasy. 

“Okay! Listen up ladies! Today we are playing volley-ball, but first, everyone line up for role call!” As Coach Lexa said, everyone lined up next to the stinky bleachers. A loud scratching sound came from under the bleachers. Cheese turned around and looked underneath, to see Illey on her back, scratching under the bleachers. Cheese was not surprised. 

The game had started, and Lily was on the opposite team. For the rest of the girls, Garger and Ivy were nowhere to be found and Goose was still ranting to a bored-looking Marley. The ball was thrust into Cheese’s sweaty hands by Coach Lexa.

“Don’t just stand there, serve the damn ball”, Lexa said as Cheese awkwardly stood there, frozen. Cheese lazily served the ball, which goes right into the net and falls on the dirty gym floor with a loud thump. Lily quirked her eyebrow at Cheese and smirked. Goose walks over obviously annoyed and spikes the ball onto the other side with great force, and the game begins. Konstantin skillfully returns the ball right to cheese. She forgets to react, and it hits her square in the face. Lily stops the game to go check on Cheese. 

“Oh my God, are you alright?”, she says in her sexy Australian accent. Cheese looks stunned like a deer in headlights, “I-I’m fine.” Lily pulls her up by her waist and just stays like that. She swore she could feel something slip into her waistline as Lily picked her up, but she was too distracted to care. 

“Th-thank you.”, she stutters. Lily is completely silent as she stares right into Cheese’s soul. Then she let’s go, and Cheese is left yearning for her touch. 

“See you around, baby.”, Lily says, and then seductively winks at her. 

  
  
  
  


Later on, Cheese is in her bed, reminiscing on her encounter with Lily. Does she also have a crush on Lily? “No, you can’t have two crushes at once.”, she thought. But maybe that was entirely possible. They were both undoubtedly hot, and she had to keep her options open. Cheese spent the rest of her night, thinking about the two women. What she wanted to do to them, and what she wanted them to do to her. To try and get her mind off of the dilemma, she decided to do some laundry. As she was putting her gym shorts a small slip of paper falls out and floats to the ground. As Cheese picks it up, she notices a phone number with an “L” next to it. Her mind snaps back to gym class and immediately thinks of Lily. Hesitantly, cheese puts the number in her phone. Cheese starts typing out a little “Hey” but is too scared to press send. While she’s hovering her thumb over the send button, she hears her Alpaca outside humming and accidentally hits send. 

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. xx


End file.
